Mata yang Terkutuk
by Edotukapsul
Summary: Pertemuanku dengannya sungguh tak romantis sedikit pun. Akan tetapi cintanya begitu besar untuk orang yang bermuka dingin seperti itu. Cinta itu memang aneh.
1. Chapter 1

=====**Mata Yang Terkutuk**=====

Author: Tatang Wirawan Edotukapsul

Disclaimer: Semua Charakter yang ada di Fanfict ini hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto !Ane Cuma minjem doank.

Pair: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino , dll

Rate: T+

Warning: Alur cerita dan kata-kata yang seenak jidat Author, Typo, MissTypo, OC, OOC dan kekurangan lainya yang tak bisa di sebutkan satu per satu.

Author: Yeah, saya kembali mempersembahkan sebuah Fanfict karangan sendiri namun jalan + ide cerita minjem dari Anime Code Breaker dan beberapa sumber lain yang di padukan menjadi sebuah cerita yang abal nan Gaje.

SO HAPPY READING ALL FRIENDS….!

-**PART 1**-

Some one POV

Malam ini salju kembali turun dengan perlahan menari-nari di udara hingga pada akhirnya jatuk ke bumi. Suhu udara di luar pun kembali turun. Aku hanya dapat memandangi bulir-bulir salju itu dari balik kaca mobil yang tengah melaju. Aku Yamanaka Ino, gadis dengan sejuta pesona kini harus duduk bertopang dagu dalam sebuah taksi. Betapa membosankannya saat aku terjebak bersama 2 orang yang aku yakini adalah sahabatku. Aku duduk di kursi belakang bersama seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang seperti nanas, dia bernama Nara Shikamaru. Satu orang lagi pemuda bertubuh besar dengan rambut jabrik panjang sepunggung yang duduk di kursi depan dengan sekantong besar makanan ringan, dia bernama Akimichi Chouji. Kami bertiga tergabung dalam sebuah band amatir bernama INOSHIKACHOU. Ya, sebenarnya anggotanya ada 4 orang, tapi dia sudah turun sekitar 3 blok yang lalu. Aku akui dia pemuda yang overaktif dan banyak bicara untuk ukuran seorang cowo, tapi hal itu yang aku sukai darinya, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Aku lebih suka dia ada di sini dan terus mengoceh walau aku tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus menggalau ria karena kesepian.

Kini taksi yang kami tumpangi mulai memasuki Tol dalam kota. Pemandangan pun berganti dari gedung-gedung menjadi pepohonan lebat yang tertutup salju berjejer rapi di sisi jalan. Sang sopir taksi pun mulai menambah kecepatannya. Saat ini yang aku bisa lakukan hanya menghela nafas seraya terus memandangi deretan pohon di sisi jalan. Disaat aku masih asik dengan kegiatanku, indara penglihatanku menangkap sebuah kilatan cahaya orange dari balik pepohonan jauh di depanku. Saat aku memfokuskan pandanganku untuk mencari sumber kilatan cahaya tadi, mataku secara tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang nampak seeperti seorang pria dengan rambut belakangnya yang mencuat layaknya pantat ayam tengah menyarungkangkan sebuah katana di punggungnya. Seolah dia menyadari aku yang tengah memperhatikannya, dia menatap balik kearahku dengan iris mata merah menyala dengan 3 buah titik berbentuk seperti tanda koma di masing-masing irisnya. Walau sekilas tapi aku merasakan bulu kudukku meremang saat aku melihat mata pria tersebut.

Aku yang menaiki benda bergerak dengan cepat mendekati tempat dimana sosok misterius tersebut berada dan melewatinya hanya dengan beberapa detik saja. Akan tetapi dalam beberapa detik yang singkat tersebut membuat aku dapat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan pria misterius tersebut. Dua orang bahkan lebih tergeletak berselimbut api yang masih membara. Aku merasakan mulutku terbuka dan sepontan aku menututup dengan tangan kananku. Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat. Pria itu membakar orang hidup-hidup. Aku yang berada dalam sebuah benda bergerak kini telah melewatinya. Sepontan aku segera berbalik menatap kearah belakang melalui kaca belakang mobil untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Benar saja pria itu masih berdiri disana. Aku terkejut saat secara tak sengaja aku melihat tangan kirinya berlumuran darah. Sepertinya dia juga tengah terluka parah. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja aku lihat.

"Pa…Pak sopir! Ce…cepat berhenti!" ucapku setelah berhasil menemukan suaraku yang serasa berat tertahan di tenggorokanku.

"Tapi naona sekarang ini kita tengah berada dijalan tol. Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Tadi aku melihat orang terbakar hidup-hidup di seberang sana!"

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi nona sa…."

"Cepat berhenti!" ucapku lagi setengah berteriak memotong kata-kata sopir taksi didepanku ini.

"Ba…Baiklah !"

Akhirnya sang sopir taksi pun mengalah juga dan mulai menepi ke sisi kanan seraya memperlambat laju mobilnya bersiap berhenti. Tepat setelah mobil berhenti, aku langsung membuka pintu dan keluar tanpa menghiraukan Shikamaru yang mengoceh. Aku berlari sekencang aku bisa kearah tempat pria misterius tadi berada. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku melewati pagar pembatas jalan lalu menerobos semak-semak yang cukup rimbun.

Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang kini aku lihat. Didepanku sekarang ini tidak ada apa-apa selain tanah kosong dengan beberapa daun dan ranting pohon yang berserakan. Padahal aku yakin di sini tempat pria misterius tadi berada.N amun kenyataannya walau ada bekas hangus di tanah tapi aku tak melihat sedikit abu yang tersisa dari benda terbakar.

"Oi…Ino ! Sedang apa kamu di sana?"

Aku sedikit tersentak kaget saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Dengan segera aku berbalik untuk mencari sosok orang yang memanggilku. "Chouji ! " teriaku saat aku mengenali sosok gempal yang sedang berusaha menerobos semak-semak dan berjalan kearahku.

"Hoaaammm…! Merepotkan sekali kau ini, Ino!"

Belum selesai aku menetralisir kekagetanku yang di sebabkan Chouji, kini makhluk nanas alias Shikamaru sudah berhasil membuat jantungku hampir copot untuk yang keduakalinya. Oh, Kami-sama, aku hampir lupa akan keberadaan makhlukmu yang satu ini. Entah kapan dan dimanapun aku selalu tidak bisa menyadari hawa keberadaan Shikamaru. Sekarang dia tengah berjongkok sambil menguap ria di sampingku.

"Ah, Shikamaru! Kau ini selalu saja mengagetkanku." cibirku pada Shikamaru setelah aku kembali berhasil menemukan suaraku.

"Argh…Ino! Bisa tidak berteriak di dekat telingaku gak sih?"

"Ah kau ini…"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Memangnya ada apa sih Ino?"

"Huh…! Oh..Ano…Tadi disini aku melihat seorang pria misterius dan di depannya ada beberapa orang terbakar hidup-hidup" jawabku menjelaskan sesingkat dan sejelas mungkin apa yang tadi aku lihat.

"Huh kau ini bicara apa sich Ino! Mungkin kau lagi ngalantur ya?" Shikamaru malah mencibir apa yang aku katakan. "Mustahil Ino! Mana mungkin ada orang yang terbakar bisa tidak menyisakan bekas seperti abu sedikitpu. Lagi pula tanah di sini basah dan lembek. Walau pun ada bekas hangus di tanah mungkin saja itu bekas api unggun tunawisma beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Iya, benar yang di katakana Shikamaru Ino! Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja karena kecapean." Perkataan Chouji menguatkan kata-kata Shikamaru seraya memegang bahuku.

"Ya…Ya…Baiklah." Aku tak mampu menyanggah apa yang di katakana kedua sahabatku ini. "Mungkin kau benar tadi itu hanya halusinasiku saja"

"Huh, kalau begitu ayo kembali sebelum kita ditinggal taksi! Merepotkan saja." Oceh Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah bersandar manis di pagar pembatas jalan saat mengomeliku. Aku dan Chouji pun segera menyusul dengan kembali menerobos semak-semak. Tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat tadi itu bukan halusinasi belaka.

**POV END**

"Selamat pagi Pig !" ucap seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu seraya merangkul gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda. Gadis berambut pink itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Selamat pagi juga…Forhead!" balas gadis berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino seraya menyentil kening Sakura yang tengah merangkulnya dari sisi kanannya.

"Hei…! Sakit tahu!" rengek Sakura seraya mengusap-ngusap kening lebarnya dan melepas rangkulannya dari Ino.

"Se…Selamat pagi Sakura-san…Ino-san!" ucap gadis bersurai Indigo yang tengah berjalan kearah Sakura dan Ino. Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ah, Selamat pagi Hinata!" Sambut Sakura ceria sedangkan Ino hanya sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatannya menukarkan sepatu dengan uwabakinya.

"Halo Ladies! Selamat pagi!" ucap riang seorang pemuda berambut Kuning jabrik seraya merangkul Sakura dan Hinata dari belakang. Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah Na…Na…Naruto! Se…Se…Selamat pagi Juga!" balas Hinata susah payah dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Naruto kau….!"

'DUAAKK'

"UGHHHH"

Sakura menyikut tepat di perut Naruto karena merasa risih dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Naruto. Secara sepontan segera Naruto menarik lengannya untuk memegangi daerah yang terkena hantaman siku Sakura.

"Uhk…Sakura kau kejam sekali" rintih Naruto bersujud ria dilantai seraya memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Haaaaaaahhh….! Kalian ini…" guman Ino yang sendari tadi bersandar pada pintu lokernya dan memandangi pertikaian antara 2 makhluk berbeda gender di hadapannya.

"Ino! Kau kenapa? Apa kamu sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir

"Ti…Tidak kok !.Aku hanya sedang galau saja" jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Bhahahahahah….Tidak biasanya ratu gossip sepertimu menggalau!" ejek Naruto yang tiba-tiba pulih dari cideranya sembari menuding kearah Ino.

"A…Ah….!"

Ino yang moodnya jelek sejak semalam tak mampu membalas ejekan hal itu membuat 2 orang lainnya tergelak tertawa. Ino yang benar-benar sudah tidak berselera menghadapi orang-orang gaje di depannya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju kelasnya. Tawa ketiga orang itu agak menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka. Ino agak mempercepat langkahnya agar dia dapat secepat mungkin sampai ketujuannya.

"Hei…Hei…Itu bukankan Yamanaka Ino ?" tanya seorang murid laki-laki pada orang di sampingnya saat Ino melewatinya.

"Ah…" murid laki-laki yang ditanya itu tak langsung menjawab melainkan mengikuti arah pandang teman disampingnya "Ah, benar Itu Yamanaka Ino" tambahnya cepat setelah mengenali sosok yang jadi titik pandang mereka.

"Bukankah dia sangat mempesona? Apalagi saat ia menyanyi" timpal salah satu murid laki-laki lain yang baru datang.

"Aku tak peduli bila seluruh dunia memusuhiku bila aku berhasil berkencan dengannya" ucap murid laki-laki lainnya PD.

"Huuuuuuhhhhhh…." Sorak murid-murid laki-laki lainnya.

Ino yang sedikit mendengar obrolan gaje para murid cowo di belakangnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Entah mengapa kejadian semalam membuatnya susah untuk tidur dan dia harus terjaga semalaman dengan bayangan si pria misterius terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ino baru bisa terlelap setelah fajar menyingsing dan ia hanya mndapatkan sekitar 2 jam untuk waktu tidurnya sebelum terbangun kembali untuk bersekolah. Sesampainya Ino dilantai dua dimana kelasnya berada langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ino mendudukan diri di bangku biasa ia duduki sehari-hari yang berada di dekat jendela. Bangku Ino berada di deretan ke 3 dari depan di sisi kanan meja guru.

'TEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTT…!'

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi diiringi dengan keriuhan yang di buat murid-murid lain yang berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali untuk kelas Ino, beberapa murid mulai memasuki kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat pula Sakura yang masuk bersamaan dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura berjalan kearah bangku yng biasa ia duduki tepat di depan bangku Ino. Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok Pria jangkung dengan rambut putih yang berdiri tegak melawan gravitasi serta sebuah masker yang menutupi sebagian wajanya melenggang masuk dengan penuh wibawa.

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-sensei!" teriak semua murid di dalam kelas itu setelah sebelumnya di komandoi oleh sang ketua kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" balas pria yang di panggil Kakashi-sensei itu .Kakshi meneruskan langkahnya menuju meja guru yang berdiri kokoh di sebelah kiri kelas.

"Ekhem…! Sebelum kita memulai pelajarannya aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi teman kita" ucap Kakshi setelah meletakkan tas dan beberapa buku yang super tebal di atas meja. Ia duduk bersandar di sisi meja menghadap kearah pintu kelas yang masih terbuka. "Nah, Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu !" tambah Kakashi memanggil sosok orang yang berada diambang pintu.

Sosok orang itu melainkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam agak kebiru-biruan dengan bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas seperti ekor ayam serta mata onxy yang menatap tajam pada semua murid dengan hawa mengintimidasi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal!" ucap pemuda itu singkat memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ino yang serasa de javu dengan sosok Sasuke hanya bisa terbengong ria menatap kearah sosok pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Akan tetapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan murid-murid cewek lain yang tengah cekikikan atas kehadiran teman baru mereka.

"Kyaaaa…..Uchiha Sasuke !sangat cool dan tampan" bisik seorang murid perempuan yang duduk di bangku ke 3 baris ke 2 dari kanan.

"Iya…Dan ada hawa-hawa misterius yang menguar darinya" timpal murid perempuan di samping kiri murid tadi "makin menambah nilai" tambahnya lagi.

Kelas pun agak bising dengan kehadiran teman baru mereka membuat Kakashi harus bertindak untuk menenangkan murid-muridnya itu.

"Sudah…Sudah…! Tenang semuanya, masih banyak waktu untuk mengenal Uchiha Sasuke lebiah dekat setelah jam istirahat tiaba" ucap kakshi menenangkan murid-muridnya "Nah, Sasuke! Kau bisa mempergunakan bangku kosong di sebelah sana!" tambah Kakashi pelan menunjuk kearah sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di deretan ke 5 baris ke 2 dari kiri.

Setelah menerima intruksi dari Kakashi, Sasuke pun berjalan kearah bangku yang ditunjukan Kakashi barusan. Ino yang menyadari kalau sosok Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya segera menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Entah mengapa sekarang ini Ino tak mampu memandang wajah Sasuke yang memang tampan. Akan tetapi bukan ketampanan Sasuke yang membuat Ino tak mampu menatapnya, melainkan tatapan penuh hawa mengintimidasi dari iris onyx Sasuke yang membuat Ino tak mampu menatap wajah Sasuke. Sakura yang menyadari keadaan sahabatnya ini hanya bisa terkikik tartahan. Sesaat kemudian kelas tersebut menjadi hening saat Kakshi memulai pelajarannya dengan menulis di papan tulis didepan kelas.

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Author: Yosh! Akhirnya saya dapat mempost Fanfict ini, yeah di persilahkan bagi para pembaca untuk memberikan komentar , mengkritik dan saranya di kolom Review ya!.


	2. Chapter 2

=====**Mata Yang Terkutuk**=====

Author: Tatang Wirawan Edotukapsul

Disclaimer: Semua Charakter yang ada di Fanfict ini hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto !Ane Cuma minjem doank.

Pair: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino , dll

Rate: T+

Warning: Alur cerita dan kata-kata yang seenak jidat Author, Typo, MissTypo, OC, OOC dan kekurangan lainya yang tak bisa di sebutkan satu per satu.

- PART 2 -

Bel tanda istiraha telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi beberapa murid masih betah di dalam kelasnya termasuk Ino yang diam-diam sedang memperhatikan si murid baru. Si murid baru a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke tak menyadari atau memang seolah-olah tak menyadari kalau dirinya di awasi. Ia hanya diam dan sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang meluncur dari beberapa teman barunya yang kini tengah mengerumuni dirinya.

"Hei…Ino! Dia tampan dan cool banget ya?" goda Sakura seraya mendudukkan diri diatas meja Ino.

"Hmm…" Ino tak menangapi perkataan Sakura karena ia terlalu sibuk meneliti sosok Sasuke yang ia yakini mirip dengan pemuda misterius tadi malam.

Sakura yang tidak menerima tanggapan dari Ino hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Sedangkan Ino terus memperhatikan dan meneliti Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian Ino tersentak saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah benda seperti perban yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Kiri Sasuke. Didorong dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah memuncak, akhirnya Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan membuat Sakura agak tersentak kaget. Dengan langkah tegap Ino menghampiri bangku Sasuke yang di kerumuni beberapa murid cowok yang sepertinya sedang mewawancari Sasuke.

"Oooh, jadi selama ini kau tinggal berpidah-pindah" ucap murid cowok berambut kuning jabrik yang berada di sisi kanan Sasuke.

"Hn…" tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Uchiha…!" panggil Ino saat dia tiba dibangku Sasuke.

Semua murid laki-laki yang mengerumuni Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Ino langsung menyingkir untuk memberi ruang pada Ino.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke datar.

'DAKK…!'

"Aku harus bicara empat mata denganmu. Ikut denganku keatap !" ucap Ino dengan lantang sembari menggebrak meja.

"Hn. Baiklah !"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….!"

Semua orang di dalam kelas itu berteriak dengan kompak saat Sasuke menerima ajakan dari Ino. Kabar itu menyebar lebih cepat dari wabah penyakit ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ino pun membawa Sasuke menuju atap sekolah dengan beberapa murid lain mengekor dibelakang mereka.

"Gawat…Gawat…!" teriak seorang murid laki-laki yang berlarian dikoridor menuju sekumpulan murid cowok lain yang sedang mengobrol di koridor itu. "Ino akan mengakui perasaannya kepada murid pindahan di kelasnya !" tambahnya lagi saat dia mendapat perhatian orang-orang didepannya.

"APA…!" teriak mereka bersamaaan.

'DRAP…DRAP…..…DRAP…!"

"Ini pasti bohong !"

"Tidak mungkin !"

"Dia malaikat dalam hidupku!"

Semua orang berbondong-bondong berlari menuju atap, membuat sepanjang koridor yang menuju atap sekolah menjadi gaduh. Situasi di atap sekolah pun tak begitu berbeda dengan didalam gedung sekolah itu sendiri. Beberapa murid laki-laki maupun perempuan yang tiba lebih dahulu sudah berkerumun di sekitar pintu keluar. Ino dan Sasuke yang berdiri sekitar 5 meter dari pintu terlihat begitu cuek dengan kegaduhan yang ada.

"Cepat katakana apa mau mu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Huh..!" Ino sedikit naik pitam karena ucapan Sasuke barusan tapi dengan cepat ia dapat menormalkan emosinya lalu Ia mulai bersuara "Baiklah aku akan langsung saja pada intinya! Jadi, kau harus jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku!"

"Hn. Baguslah !"

"Kemarin malam, kau berada di mana dan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino tegas.

"Memang apa urusannya dengan mu?" Sasuke malah berbalik bertanya pada Ino.

"Cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku!" ucap Ino agak emosi.

"Huh, aku semalam baru tiba di kota ini" jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hah baru tiba?" guman Ino lalu ia bersuara kembali "Aku semalam melihat kamu sedang membakar seseorang hidup-hidup di hutan pinggir jalan Tol dalam kota"

Sedangkan kegalauan melanda orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitar pintu keluar dengan raut wajah penasaran dan cemas.

"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Kok tidak kedengeran ?" ucap Sakura yang berdiri di barisan paling depan seraya mencoba mengarahkan telingannya kearah Ino dan Sasuke berada.

"Tadi di kelas aku melihat tangan kirimu di perban. Pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik perban itu, Karena…" ucap Ino lagi dan menahan kata-katanya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menudingkan jari telunjuknya kearah tangan kiri Sasuke yang terbenam di dalam saku celananya, lalu Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya "Semalam Aku melihat tangan kirimu terluka parah !"

"Huh, memang benar!" ucap Sasuke percaya diri seraya mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dalam saku celananya. Hal itu membuat Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"EH…!" senyum kemenangan Ino tak bertahan lama setelah ia melihat hal yang tak sesuai harapannya.

Sasuke telah selesai membulka perban yang membalut lengan kirinya seta menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Sasuke menunjukan tangan kirinya yang putih mulus pada Ino.

"Ti…Tidak ada bekas luka?" ucap Ino setengah kecewa+malu.

"Kau lihat ini ?" Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu di sekitar pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tato kipas?" guman Ino cukup keras melihat sebuah tato kipas berwarna putih merah sebesar jari telunjuk.

"Ya ! Ini merupakan lambang klan Uchiha. Jika salah seorang anggota klan Uchiha akan meninggalkan klannya untuk mencari kehidupan baru di luar klan maka, dia akan di berikan tato ini agar dia tidak melupakan darimana dia berasal." ujar Sasuke panjang lebar menjelaskan seraya kembali memperban tato di pergelangan tangnnya.

"Hanya itu saja?" guman Ino bingung dengan apa yang dia dengar dan lihat.

"Ya. Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke ketus pada Ino.

"Ta…Tapi kemarin malam…." guman Ino seraya mencengkaram kepalanya frustasi. "Ah ma…ma'af telah menyeretmu kesini" tambahnya cepat-cepat dengan raut wajah malu.

"Huh...Baiklah aku anggap ini sebagai perkenalan kita, Ino" ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah datarnya seraya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa orang yang menyadari Sasuke yang berjalan kearah mereka, mulai bergeser untuk memberi jalan pada Sasuke.

"Hei, Pig! Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Sakura seraya berlari menghampiri Ino.

"Haah…! Seseuatu yang tidak terduga" jawab Ino dengan raut wajah lesu.

"Eh..! Jangan-jangan…" Sakura sedikit kaget menerima jawaban sahabatnya itu sehingga kata-katanya terputus dan mencerna maksud dari ucapan Ino.

"KAMU DITOLAK ?!"

Teriak Sakura seraya mencengkram bahu Ino setelah berhasil mencerna ucapan Ino sebelumnya. Teriakan Sakura cukup keras sehingga bergema keseluruh pelosok sekolah.

"AAAAAAPPPAAAAAAA…?!"

Murid laki-laki yang berada di sekitar atap dan tangga langsung berteriak secara berjamaah setelah mendengar teriakan Sakura barusan.

"Tidak mungkin !"

"Dia menolak Ino?"

"Hoi, kau pikir siapa dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos setelah penolakanmu terhadap Ino!"

"Oi Uchiha, sekarang dunia memusuhimu!"

Itulah beberapa respon murid laki-laki yang hadir di TKP. Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah hanya diam tanpa ekspresi apapun walau mendengar teriak beberapa murid laki-laki yang mencemooh dirinya. Sepanjang sisa waktu sampai jam pulang, seluruh Sekolah seketika menjadi medan gossip yang mebahana setelah kejadian diatap saat jam istirahat tadi. Kedua orang yang menjadi bahan gossip tidak menunjukan respon sedikitpun. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing

INO POV

Hari ini benar-benar hari tersialku, setelah aku menyeret murid baru dan mengatainya yang bukan-bukan, aku harus berakhir menjadi bahan gossip yang tak bermutu seantero sekolah. Semua itu membuatku sakit kepala sehingga mengacaukan konsentrasiku saat aku berlatih dengan bandku. Kami selesai berlatih saat hari sudah terlampau gelap dan lengkaplah penderitaanku sekarang karena dompetku tertinggal di rumah. Bodohnya aku. Aku baru menyadarinya saat aku sudah terpisah jauh dari Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sehingga aku tidak bisa meminjam uang kepada siapapun lagi. Aku terus berjalan gontai di jalan setapak yang berada di tengah sebuah taman yang lumayan sepi. Aku melewati taman ini untuk memotong jarak agar aku dapat lebih cepat sampai kerumah. Bulu kudukku meremang seketika saat aku menyadari kalau ada beberapa orang yang berjalan sekitar 2 m dibelakangku. Situasi ini membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dan membuat langkah kakiku pun melangkah lebih cepat seirama detak jantungku saat ini.

'SRAKK'

Dengan seketika aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku sadari ada beberapa pria sudah berdiri di depanku. Kepanikan cepat menyebar keseluruh tubuhku, membuat aku bergerak tak karuan. Aku bingung harus lari kearah mana, karena saat ini aku sudah terkepung sekitar 7 orang pria yang nampaknya mereka ini adalah para preman yang ada di daerah ini.

"Wah…Wah…Wah…Sekor mangsa yang tak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi" ucap salah satu preman yang berada di sisi kananku.

"Uhmm…Kau sangat cantik. Ayo aku akan memberikan kesenangan yang luar biasa!" kini giliran preman yang ada di depanku bersuara.

Aku langsung bergidik ngeri saat dia menatapku dari bawah sampai atas. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih, bibirku serasa terkunci, tenggorokanku serasa kering dan suaraku serasa hilang sehingga aku tak bisa berteriak untuk minta tolong. '_Kami-sama ! Apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini? Tolonglah aku yang tak berdaya ini, ma'afkan aku yang selalu berdosa ini dan tolong selamatkan aku_' doaku dalam hati karena hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan saat ini.

"Ah…!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan mencengkram bahuku. Ketakutanku menjadi saat aku melihat wajah si pemilik tangan yang sedang mencengkaram bahuku. Wajahnya begitu jelek dan sangat menjijikan dengan beberapa tato aneh menghiasinya. Si preman ini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan tatapan matanya seolah-olah mengunci seluruh persendian dalam tubuhku.

'DUUAAKK'

'UGHH….'

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku tersadar beberapa detik kemudian. Preman yang mencengkram bahuku kini tengah terkapar di tanah dengan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah…!" jantungku kembali di uji. Aku baru sadar kalau saat ini ada sosok pria misterius tengah berdiri di depanku."A..Aku ba..baik-baik saja" ucapku menjawab pertanyaan pria didepanku setelah aku berhasil mengeluarkan suaraku sekuat tenaga.

"Mundurlah"

"Ba…Baik !"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan sosok di depanku ini, dia memerintahku seenaknya tanpa melihat kearahku dan entah mengapa aku langsung mematuhinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melangkahkan kakiku mundur. Entah mengapa kesialan belum juga hilang dariku. Baru 3 langka aku mundur, sekarang punggungku tertahan oleh suatu benda. _'Siapa sih yang naro pahon disini?'_ rutukku dalam hati.

"Hei jangan so pahlawan, bocah !"

'CRAKK…!"

Belum selesai aku meredam ketakutanku, kini para preman di depanku ini tengah mengacungkan katana kearah orang misterius di depanku.

"Jangan sombong BOCAH…!"

Setelah berteriak, preman yang berada di sisi kanan maju seraya mengangkat katananya tinggi bersiap menebas orang misterius yang berada di depannya. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, aku terlalu takut untuk melihatnya.

'TRANG…CREKK…KRAAAK…!'

"UAGHHH…!"

Walaupun aku menutup mataku akan tetapi telingaku dapat mendengar suara yang di timbulkan suatu benda beradu dan diakhiri dengan suara rintihan. Karena di dorong rasa penasaran, perlahan aku turunkan kedua telapak tanganku dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka mataku.

"Sialan kau bocah !"

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Kini semua preman dengan berbagi senjata di tangannya maju menyerang orang misterius itu. Saking shocknya aku hanya dapat berdiri membeku sambil menutup mulutku yang terbuka.

'Syaaat….Traaang….Duaakk…Bugh…Buakk…Kreek…Traangg…Creeekk…Bugh…Kraaakk..!"

Benar-benra sulit di percaya hanya dalam beberapa kejap mata saja, orang misterius didepanku ini telah menghajar habis-habisan para preman yang menyerangnya.

"Si…Siapa kau sebenarnya …?"

Salah seorang preman yang kini tengah terkapar dengan hidung bercucuran darah bertanya pada sosok didepannya.

Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran siapa sebenarnya dia. Aku berusaha menajamkan indra pendengaranku agar dapat lebih jelas mendengar apa yang akan di ucapkan orang didepanku ini.

"Ameterasu !"

"GWAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!"

Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan barusan. Tapi setelah dia mengucapkan kata _Ameterasu_, aku mendengar suara rintihan lagi. Seluruh tubuhku serasa lemas, tangan yang sendari tadi membekap mulutku terjatuh lemas disamping tubuhku. Para preman kini tengah diselimuti sesuatu yang mirip dengan api, tapi api ini agak sedikit berbeda karena api ini berwarna hitam.

"ARRGGGHH….TOLONG….!"

"AMPUNI AKU….GWAAAAHHH…"

Semua preman-preman yang tadi terkapar lemas kini tengah berguling kesana kemari berusaha untuk memadamkan api hitam tersebut.

"Hn. Percuma saja ! Itu api hitam yang tak akan pernah padam sampai benda yang ia bakar habis tanpa sisa."

"A…Apa ? Apa kau sudah gila !" aku langsung berteriak setelah mendengar penjelasan orang misterius didepanku ini.

'SRINGG….!'

Oh Tidak!, aku menyesal telah bersuara barusan, sekarang dia melihat kearahku dengan iris mata merah menyalanya. Seketika tubuhku terasa lemas kembali. Kucoba untuk mundur tapi sialnya aku lupa kalau di belakangku ada sebuah pohon. Orang misterius itu mulai memutar badannya kearahku. Walau samar kini aku dapat melihat wajah orang misterius itu.

"U…Uchiha ..!"

'Syaaaat…!'

Sungguh aku tak percaya dengan penglihatanku sendiri. Sekarang aku dapat melihat wajah sosok misterius yang sendari tadi ada dihadapanku ini dengan sangat jelas, karena wajahnya begitu sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Bukan wajah saja yang dekat, sekarang aku dapat merasakan kalau kini dadanya yang bidang dan kekar tengah menekan dadaku. Beberapa detik ini mataku tak dapat berhenti memandang matanya yang sangat aneh namun indah. Mata dengan pupil bercorak hitam merah seperti bunga matahari dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat suatu corak segitiga yang berlekuk.(Author: saat ini Sasuke tangah memakai EMSnya). Satu hal lagi, ternyata orang didepanku ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, murid baru di kelasku hari ini.

'KREEKKK….!'

Suara benda patah telah menyadarkanku. Segera aku mencari asal suara tadi yang ternayata berasal dari sebuah tangan yang tengah menggenggam sebuah pisau didekat leherku. Serasa jantungku telah jatuh dari tampatnya saat aku sadari kalau pisau itu telah menyentuh kulit leherku.

"Ameterasu...!"

"GWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…."

'TRING…..BRUKKK….!"

Sekali lagi aku mendengar jeritan kesakitan seseorang di belakangku setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata '_Ameterasu_'. Aku tak mampu menggerakkan kepalaku karena leherku serasa kaku. Lututku begetar hebat, keringat dingin mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhku dan detak jantungku semakin menjadi saat aku sadari kalu kini sasuke tengah menatap tajam kearahku. _'Apa ini akhir dari hidupku?' _tanyaku dalam hati. Aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku agar aku dapat lebih tenang untuk menghadapi akhir hidupku, akan tetapi matak tak dapat berpaling dari kedua mata Sasuke yang kini telah berubah. Pupilnya kini berwarna merah dengan 3 buah titik hitam yang menyerupai koma di masing-masing matanya. Sektika Sasuke membelalakan kedua matanya dan pada saat yang sama ke-3 titik hitam di kedua matanya itu seakan-akan berputar. Lalu aku merasa kalu kepalaku semakin berat dan pandanganku semakin buram. Aku juga tak dapat merasakan apapun di seluruh tubuhku. Sekarang ini aku berada dalam sebuah kegelapan yang sangat pekat dimana aku tak dapat melihat setitik cahanya pun. Mungkin saat ini aku telah mati di tangan sasuke, seorang pemuda misterius yang baru aku temui dalam satu hari ini. Aku hanya dapat pasrah menerima nasibku ini.

-TO BE CONTINUE-


End file.
